Devotion scatters the Dust
by Little Nadeshiko
Summary: Post HPB, Es gibt Strafen, schlimmer als den Tod und Hingebung, die über den Tod einer Seele hinausgeht. Hermione Granger sieht einen toten Mann beim Sterben und Finden der Erlösung... Snape


Es war früher Morgen und sie stand regungslos vor dem Ort, an dem so viel passiert war, so viel Blut vergossen worden, so viel lebloses Fleisch zu Boden gefallen war, Magie sich in die Erde gewühlt hatte, Staub und Asche sich wie ein zarter Schleier über den schwarzen Sumpf der Hölle gelegt hatte.

In der Mitte stand Dumbledores Grab, hob sich strahlend weiß von allem ab und schien sagen zu wollen, seht her, ich hab triumphiert.

Aber dieser Triumph war wie ein Zitronenbonbon, einen Moment süß, dann teuflisch bitter. Sie lachte über das Bild in ihrem Kopf, all jene, deren zu Staub zerfallene Körper hier lagen, mit einem solchen Stückchen Normalität im Mund, alle lächelnd, bis sie die Bitterkeit schmeckten.

Lord Voldemort war unter ihnen. Seine Asche war es gewesen, die eine Schlacht bedeckt und beendet hatte, die eine Welt verändert hatte.

Das Ministerium war aufgetaucht, hunderte schwitzende, schwer atmende Beamte, die den Weg zum Schloss herangelaufen gekommen waren. Alle übrigen, die die vertrackte Tätowierung getragen hatten, waren in Gewahrsam genommen worden. Zumindest die, die nicht bis zum Tode gekämpft hatten oder in ihrer verzweifelten Flucht erlegt worden waren.

Später hatte man alle Gefallenen rund um den weisen alten Mann mit den funkelnden Augen begraben, hatte ihre Namen in das Grab eingeritzt und nun kamen täglich viele, um es zu sehen. Um zu trauern, um sich derer zu erinnern, die mutig ihr Leben gelassen hatten.

Die Todesser, die am Ende noch übrig geblieben waren, hatten alle dasselbe Schicksal erfahren: Ein Kuss. Und nicht der Kuss des Todes, zu viel Gnade hätte in einem solchen Akt gelegen. Aber die Dementoren, die ihre neuerlangte Loyalität unter Beweis zu stellen hatten, hatten mit Freude diesem Befehl Folge geleistet.

Danach waren sie abtransportiert worden. Alle bis auf einen.

Im Nachhinein konnte niemand sagen, wieso er hier gelassen worden war. Vielleicht hatten sie ihn vergessen. Vielleicht konnten sie seinen Anblick nicht ertragen.

Denn wo all die anderen nur mehr Hülle zu sein schienen, blieb er nicht leer, sondern schien sich auszuweiten, auf die um ihn herum, schien wie ein Portal der Dunkelheit in die Welt um ihn herum.

Severus Snape hatte seine Seele verloren, aber, und durch wie viele Köpfe ging dieser Gedanke, hatte er sie nicht lange vorher verloren gehabt?

Hatte er nicht jahrelang eisern eine Rolle gespielt und dabei jeden Tag ein Stück von sich selbst getötet? Hatte er nicht seinen Mentor grausam getötet? Aber war diese Tat aus jahrelanger, hasserfüllter Planung entsprungen, oder war mit ihr der letzte gute, der letzte lebendige Teil seiner Seele vergangen?

Sie kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Lippe, während sie, ihren Zauberstab fest in der Hand, sie hatte ihn seit dem Kampf nicht mehr weggelegt, das Feld vor sich betrachtete.

Der Staub wollte nicht gehen, Wind, Regen und Magie hatten erfolglos versucht in zu vertreiben, aber er blieb sitzen, wie ein Insekt auf der Haut und schien sich festzuklammern und alles Leben wegzusaugen.

Snape war immer noch hier, er war irgendwo eingesperrt, niemand wollte ihm zu Nahe kommen. Trotzdem war sie kaum überrascht, als eine schwarze Figur plötzlich neben ihr stand.

Die Dunkelheit umfing sie, so wie der Nebel ihre Umgebung umfangen hatte. Mit den ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne, wandte sie ihren Blick langsam zu dem Mann, von dem sie nie gewusst hatte, ob sie ihn fürchtete, respektierte oder bewunderte oder alles auf einmal.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schob sie ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihre Tasche. Die Dunkelheit schien ihr nicht bedrohlich, eher entspannend.

Klare, junge Augen trafen auf schwarze Pole, die wie ausgebrannt schienen. Kein Glanz, kein Leuchten, nicht einmal die kleinste Widerspiegelung von Leben war in ihnen zu finden.

Und doch konnte die den Blick nicht abwenden. War es die Gier des Menschen nach Leid, größer als das eigene, um selbst glücklich zu sein, die sie dem leeren Blick standhalten ließ?

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, zeigte sich eine Regung in dem emotionslosen Gesicht. Der schmale Mund verzerrte sich langsam, wie unter Anstrengung zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Die Enden seines Mundes kräuselten sich und für einen Moment schien es ihr, als ob jeden Moment ein bissiger Kommentar daraus hervorschnellen würde.

Stattdessen aber, schlangen sich zwei Arme um sie und zerrten sie rücksichtslos mitten in das staubige Feld. Ihre Arme klammerten sich um seinen Hals, um das Gleichgewicht halten zu können.

Seine Schritte wurden immer schneller, gewannen einen merkwürdigen Rhythmus, bis sie von ihm kräftig im Kreis gewirbelt wurde.

Anfangs ähnelten die Schritte einem Walzer, der immer schneller wurde, bis der Staub unter ihren Füßen hoch hinauf aufwirbelte und die Partikel wie weitere Paare in den sanften Sonnenstrahlen zu Tanzen schienen.

Die ganze Zeit war sie von ihm mitgezogen worden, hatte seine Arme sind festgehalten und gedreht, gedreht, gedreht.

Nun aber entließ er sie so plötzlich wie er sie an sich gerissen hatte, so dass sie einige Schritte umherstolperte, bis sie wieder zum Stillstand kam.

Die Welt drehte sich weiter und sie hielt ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen, um wieder klar denken und sehen zu können. Vor ihren geschlossenen Augen sah sie sein Gesicht, entzückt lächelnd, wie ein Kind, das im Regen tanzt.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete sah sie genau das. Inmitten von funkelndem Staub tanzte er, drehte sich wie wild im Kreis.

Die Arme von sich gestreckt, als erwarte er, jeden Moment abzuheben drehte er sich schneller und schneller, seine Haare verdeckten sein Gesicht.

Dann aber warf er den Kopf zurück, richtete die geschlossenen Augen gen Himmel und begann zu lachen.

Es war nicht schön, kein lebendiges Lachen, es schien wie das Lachen eines sterbenden Mannes, der alle seine Kraft zusammennimmt um noch einmal kurz Aufleben zu können.

Der tiefe Ton schien aus jeder Faser seines Körpers zu entspringen, sein ganzes, wirbelndes Sein tönte mit einem dröhnenden Lachen.

In ihrer Brust spürte sie wie dieses Lachen vibrierte. Voller atemlosen Erstaunen hörte sie wie es von tief und grollend aufstieg, bis es ein krächzendes, kreischendes Lachen war.

Wie ein Wahnsinniger drehte er sich immer schneller im Kreis, lachte als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte, als ob mit einem Mal alles von ihm abgefallen wäre und er einfach nur tanzen, singen und lachen könnte.

Und der Staub, den er aufgewirbelt hatte, schien sich nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen. Obwohl er in seinem wilden, ungezügelten Tanz über das ganze Feld wogte, flogen diese Funken unablässig umher und verstreuten sich im Wind.

Die Sonne war höher gestiegen und tauchte die Szene in ein seltsam verträumtes Licht.

Sie spürte wie sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln ausbreitete. Doch gleichzeitig sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen.

Der schwarzgekleidete Mann hörte auf zu wirbeln, aller Staub war verweht. Er stand still für einen Augenblick, das Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt.

Dann, als ob er sich nicht halten konnte, sprang er heftig auf und ab und schrie ein anderes Lachen hervor. Ein Lachen voller Häme und Schadenfreude. Ein Lachen das sagte, ich habe gewonnen, du hast verloren, verloren, hah, ich wusste es doch...

Er lachte über den Staub, über seinen Meister, der sein Leben zu einer Hölle gemacht hatte und der nun zerfallen umherflog. Severus Snape hatte gesiegt, hatte die Faust in die Luft gestreckt und gesagt, Ich, Ich, Ich habe gewonnen, du hast verloren, vernichtet bist du!

Heiße Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter, als sie sich dem Mann näherte. Er hatte keine Seele mehr, doch er hatte mit mehr als seiner Seele für seine Sache gekämpft. Sein Selbst, alles von ihm war einem Ziel hingegeben gewesen.

Und nun war es erreicht.

Wenige Meter vor ihm blieb sie stehen, auch er hatte innegehalten. Seine Bewegungen wurden schwerfällig, sein ganzer Körper schüttelte sich plötzlich in Krämpfen und Zuckungen und bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte, war er auch schon gefallen.

Sein Körper schlug sanft auf dem Boden auf und er blieb, alle Gliedmaßen von sich gestreckt liegen, die Augen sanft geschlossen, wie im Schlaf und der Mund verzogen zu einem vollkommenem Lächeln.

Severus Snape hatte nur für eine Sache gelebt, nur für ein Ziel gekämpft und nun hatte sich alles an ihm zur Ruhe begeben. Vielleicht verstand sie zum ersten Mal, was es bedeutete in Frieden zu ruhen.

Mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht, aber jauchzendem Herzen tat sie eine Grube in der Erde auf und ließ ihren ehemaligen Lehrer darin versinken. Dann schloss sie den Spalt mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes und kniete sich hin.

Langsam legte sie ihre beiden Hände wie segnend über das neuerrichtete geheime Grab und ließ all ihre Magie in ihre Hände fließen. Sie konnte fast spüren, wie das neue Leben unter ihren Händen erwachte und beobachtete erfreut, wie der kleine Pflanzenspross zwischen ihren Fingern emporschoss.

Langsam bewegte sie die Hände nach oben, behielt aber den Kontakt bis ein kleiner Baum gewachsen war.

Eine Magnolie, die Pflanze des inneren Friedens.

Leise vor sich hinsummend wanderte Hermione Granger zurück Richtung Hogwarts. Sie hatte den Tanz der Freiheit gesehen.


End file.
